


Inexplicable

by Aeren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry quiere creer que lo que siente por Draco es cosa de un hechizo; sin embargo, Draco piensa que todo es producto de la más absoluta lógica, simples reacciones físicas. En lo que los dos están de acuerdo es que lo que tienen se resume en una sola palabra: Inexplicable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Embrujo

 

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de copyright.

 **Título:** Inexplicable

 **Rating:** NC-17 (MA)

 **Género:** Slash

 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Resumen:** Harry quiere creer que lo que siente por Draco es cosa de un hechizo; sin embargo, Draco piensa que todo es producto de la más absoluta lógica, simples reacciones físicas. En lo que los dos están de acuerdo es que lo que tienen se resume en una sola palabra: Inexplicable.

 **Advertencias:**   **PWP.** O sea que este fic contiene leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo **explícito entre dos hombres** , si eres sensible al tema, por favor no lo leas. No sigue el canon, así que las leves menciones de escenario igual no van a coincidir con los libros.

 **Beta:** HermioneDrake

 **Dedicado** a mis queridas Ro y Lucy, porque sí, porque sin  ellas la vida sería un rollo total, porque me aguantan mis neuras, mis momentos dramaqueen y porque si, porque las quiero mucho.

 

_Embrujo_

A veces se dice que _esa cosa_ que parece estar devorándole la cordura es sólo un embrujo, mientras nota el corazón irle a mil se repite con tozudez que nada, nada puede ser de verdad. Jamás hubiese creído que de todos los habitantes del castillo, el único que conseguiría colársele bajo la piel  hasta llenarlo todo sería Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Pero la realidad es que no puede dejar de observarle.

A veces, se repite su nombre infinidad de ocasiones, intentando sin suerte, que ese misterio —sentir aquel apetito hechicero por alguien a quien debería rechazar por norma, porque sí, porque son _ellos_ —, se solucione de alguna forma, _la que sea_ , porque lo que no le entra en su cabeza de adolescente, con casi diecisiete, agobiado y perseguido pero, a pesar de todo, vivo, es que ese nombre que ha despreciado hasta el cansancio ahora coincida con quien le roba el sueño con más eficacia que el loco tenebroso. Porque si algo tiene claro Harry es que es incapaz de contener lo que le bulle en el pecho, sabe, _sabe_ que en algún momento lo que vibra entre ambos va a explotar y todos podrán irse al diablo, porque nada, _nada,_ le importa tanto como Draco, el maldito Draco Malfoy.

Mientras respira —con todas y cada una de esas putas inspiraciones—, paladea las palabras que conforman la identidad de ese personaje onírico; extraño y conocido, querido y detestado, tan pálido y tan jodidamente hermoso; sus ojos viajan por el espacio que les separa en el Gran Comedor y le contempla, con una fijeza que raya el fervor, le contempla porque no puede evitarlo,  le contempla sin parpadear, porque es incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea mirar y mirar y _mirar_ , deseándole hasta el dolor, casi deja de pensar mientras descubre que él le devuelve la mirada —todas y cada una de esas borrascosas miradas, santísima Circe—, con el mismo ardor que intuye arde en sus pupilas. Se atraganta de miedo, odio, hambre y lujuria y entonces hace eso que juró nunca iba a hacer, huye de Malfoy, del puñetero Draco Malfoy. Se encierra en el único espacio privado que se ha convertido en un refugio; cortinas cerradas, sábanas frías, el encantamiento de privacidad le permite suspirar de alivio. Entonces, libre y a solas, desgrana las silabas, las letras, cuenta las vocales, las deja rodar una y otra  vez por su lengua, convertidas en un cántico que escapa de entre sus labios resecos...

D...R...A...C...O.... Sin darse cuenta, tiene la mano dentro de los pantalones y esos fonemas, que se le antojan eróticos y tempestuosos se arremolinan creando la única imagen que ansía: cabello de un luminoso dorado, tan pálido como el platino, piel transparente, ojos grises... gime desesperado y le palpitan los huevos mientras su puño va por libre, arriba y abajo, la caricia es casi brutal a causa de la angustia que culebrea incitante por su cuerpo. D...R...A...C...O...  Se detiene sólo lo bastante para bajarse aún más la ropa, tanta es su prisa que casi acaba cayéndose de la cama que ya está revuelta,  llora de alivio al notar el frío aire bañándole la verga, su carne ya está húmeda y tan dura que le duele, el corazón es un sordo redoble en las venas, en las sienes, en las ingles. Sabe que sólo necesita cerrar los párpados y volver a musitar ese nombre D...R...A...C...O.... y se correrá como un animal en celo, a veces lo hace, se deja llevar por ese juvenil e impaciente tormento, contorsionándose de gusto entre gritos roncos, manchando la cama y su mano. Nunca antes había estado tan caliente en su vida, nada, _nada_ ,  no existe nada que apague el fuego que le carcome, mientras se corre fantaseando con Malfoy, ni el mismo Voldemort es capaz de eclipsar  su obsesión. Pero esa noche quiere ir despacio, hace poco descubrió _aquello_ —esa nueva manera de descender aún más en aquel íntimo abismo— y, desde entonces, le parece que se ha vaciado tantas veces que ya debería estar seco. Sin embargo, el preseminal que rezuma desde el glande encarnado desmiente eso. Gentil,  retira la piel del prepucio y pasa las yemas por la sensible zona, luego baja con sosiego, casi no aprieta mientras se chupa dos dedos, la saliva cae en gruesos  hilos por el dorso de la mano, hasta la muñeca; D...R...A...C...O.... se imagina que no es él quien se lame con lascivia, apreciando el ligero regusto amargo que pervive en las yemas rugosas a causa del quidditch. Mientras se masturba, baja la palma empapada y descubre el ligero vello negro que le cubre los testículos,  viaja aún más abajo, hasta la diminuta roseta que ya nota palpitar de  viciosa anticipación. D...R...A...C...O.... oh sí, _sí,_ cierra los ojos, casi puede creerse que le tiene a su lado sobre el colchón, casi puede ver el modo en que esa tez translucida y perfecta se sonroja mientras le observa, desearía que estuviese allí, que le viese caer en aquel juego obsceno y maravilloso. El Niño de Oro con los muslos abiertos, con la polla en la mano y tres dedos encajados bien adentro en el culo, esperando, _ansiado_ que sea Draco quien le doble las rodillas contra el pecho y le penetre, y le haga rogar y le diga todas esas cosas sucias que imagina sólo alguien como el Slytherin podrá pronunciar sin parecer chabacano. D...R...A...C...O.... y su cuerpo arde, se consume y le palpita hasta la médula mientras su sexo encabritado escupe hilo tras hilo de  espeso esperma que le mancha el cuello, el pecho, el vientre. Está sudando pese al frío que le rodea y jadea como si no hubiese bastante oxígeno en el universo, y tiembla y llora y ríe, mientras recorre despacio la piel mojada por el líquido viscoso. Entonces se lleva el índice a los labios y saca la lengua, degustar su semilla imaginando que es la de Draco casi le hace desear aullar por la insatisfacción, porque sabe que no puede evitar aquel deseo y sabe que es real, que no hay conjuro que le haga a uno soñar con atrapar a su enemigo a solas y rogarle que se lo folle, aunque sólo sea una vez, porque sabe que esa sola vez valdrá por todas esas ocasiones en las que ha intentado dejar de pensarle, porque sabe que nada valdrá más que echarle cojones y hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

 A veces lo único que le apetece en el mundo es desaparecerse, olvidarle, dormir sin esos sueños llenos de labios suaves, dientes blancos en los pezones, de ojos de tormenta, de lengua, uñas, ropas arrancadas y besos. Sí, a veces quisiera pensar que todo es cosa de una maldición, porque si algo tiene claro Harry, es que va a morirse si _eso_ que le consume no se hace realidad, porque tiene la certeza de que si no hace algo, va a volverse completamente loco. A veces quisiera pensar que _esa cosa_ que le hace encogerse en medio de una cama húmeda y revuelta es parte de un embrujo, porque nada le había preparado para resistir la imperiosa necesidad de rogar a Draco Malfoy.


	2. Física

_Física_

 

Durante una serie de agónicos días, Draco siente que ha sido el prisionero de sus miradas. Al principio, la animosidad natural, esa que han fomentado desde que se conocen, le hace recelar, están separados por algo más que unos bancos del Gran Comedor, lo que habita entre ellos es media vida de malos entendidos, de suposiciones, de palabras a destiempo. Sin embargo, Potter le subyuga, le observa día tras día, esos iris oscuros, salvajes, consumidos por un desenfreno que le estremece de formas que debería sentirse avergonzado y nace la avidez. Cada una de esas miradas duele como si una puñalada se le retorciese con crueldad en el vientre, porque nota cómo el anhelo le impide razonar, porque es tanta el hambre que le provoca que desearía desgarrarle a dentelladas. Y Draco, que digan lo que digan sólo lucha por sobrevivir, cree que se muere lentamente y sin remedio.

Nota los ojos verdes fijos en su nuca, _otra vez,_ logrando que su cuerpo reaccione al instante, como si hubiese un jodido hilo que les uniese haciendo que una regla de esa física muggle sobre la que ha leído a escondidas de padre, _acción y reacción_ , se cumpla. Entonces percibe el modo en que su frente se perla de turbio sudor y todo, _todo_ le tiembla, sus instintos fijos en un único punto del universo, Potter. El vello del dorso de los brazos se le eriza en respuesta a esos ojos tan inmensos y tan verdes. Descubre un retazo de lengua sonrosada humedeciendo los labios que ansía morder, una gota salada le repta por el pómulo, rueda por la mejilla y cae sobre el pupitre, está tan tenso que cree que se desgarrará, cuanto puede hacer es devolverle la mirada. Entonces se levanta y se va, no le importa huir, porque lo suyo se ha convertido en algo casi coreografiado. Son expertos en el arte de evitarse y buscarse.

Sus jornadas han adquirido una dimensión cercana a la alucinación, es como si su cuerpo hubiese dejado de pertenecerle, al principio es algo ínfimo, de lo que ni siquiera se percata. Poseer la certeza de que sus gestos son observados, le da una imagen diferente de la realidad y de sí mismo. El aire a su alrededor parece cargado de electricidad, está hipersensible, cada latido del corazón, cada roce se multiplica de forma exponencial, hasta que acaba explotando en una miríada de sensaciones que aún no sabe si son placenteras o aterradoras.

Están en clase, Historia de la Magia es una sucesión de palabras que el profesor enuncia con un tono monocorde que adormece al aula al completo, sumiéndoles en un penoso sopor. Soñador, con la mente en blanco, se roza con la pluma blanca con la que debería estar tomando notas, es suave, liviana y ahí está _.. la mirada de Potter,_ el leve suspiro que escapa de sus labios es producto de algo muy cercano al alivio. No sabía que había extrañado el peso de esos ojos sobre él hasta que los nota de nuevo recorriéndole, la sensación es tan palpable que nota los pezones erizados contra la tela de la camiseta. Es como si no fuese él; osado, usa el objeto para marcar un camino por el cuello, allí donde la carótida late, alcanza el lóbulo de la oreja y sube un poco más, hasta ese punto cerca de su sien que sabe que le pone a mil. Frunce los párpados y se mueve separándose del pupitre, están al fondo de la clase mientras las diapositivas giran y cambian. Abre las piernas y gira el cuello para  enfocar su atención en Potter.

En la semioscuridad pintada de miles de colores, los ojos del Gryffindor parecen no tener fondo, son insondables pozos de desenfreno. Les separa apenas la distancia que marca el brazo extendido, pero para todos los efectos es como si fuese un abismo. Harry está solo por una vez, y que le crucien si eso no es provocador, porque él conoce la razón de por qué Potter está tan cerca, desgarrándole con la mirada. Y de nuevo esa regla inmutable cumpliéndose entre ellos; la ecuación —intimidad, lujuria, proximidad—, le empuja a aflojarse la corbata. A su izquierda alguien, no sabe quien —ni le importa—, se rebulle, quizás dormido o aburrido hasta la muerte. En cambio, Draco jamás ha estado más alerta, todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel excitados; _acción y reacción_. Ya no se toca a sí mismo, está mostrándole _a él_ como quiere ser acariciado y Potter es un alumno aplicado hasta el extremo. Saberlo le llena de una delirante satisfacción, está envuelto en una marejada de frenesí y miedo, ansiedad y pasión. Su cuerpo ya no es su cuerpo.

Le sostiene la mirada y lo que encuentra a sólo unos centímetros es un fuego que abrasa cualquier tipo de cordura, inmisericorde, deja resbalar los dedos hasta que se detienen sobre el pubis. Esas yemas que no parecen ser suyas, dibujan con insistencia el contorno de la erección que palpita bajo la lana del pantalón. Diabólico, se abre la bragueta. Puede oírle tragar, la nuez de adán balanceándose, y Draco tiene la vergonzosa necesidad de inclinarse y morder, succionarle hasta que tenga una marca que le señale como suyo. Porque Potter _le pertenece_.

Osado, hunde las yemas entre las ropas y se toca, allí en medio de una clase abarrotada, donde cualquiera puede descubrirle, sólo por el placer de saber que Potter está mirándole, boqueando, suspirando de necesidad. Se reclina, pendiente del modo en que los labios rojos de Potter tiritan, se frota con fuerza, gozando del éxtasis que le provoca saber que él, Draco Malfoy, es el causante de ese hambre que el Niño Dorado no oculta. Podría correrse sólo con la simple idea de ser tan deseado por quien siempre ha afirmado despreciarle. Sabe que están jugando con fuego, como también sabe que si quisiera, esa boca ansiosa se cerraría sobre su carne y le bebería, sabe que bajo la mesa la mano de Potter está trabajando furiosamente sobre su propia polla. Contiene un jadeo mientras el calor ruge y se encrespa en sus venas, un zumbido le silba en los oídos mientras examina la forma en que los dedos de Potter se aferran al pupitre, diferencia cada una de las venas del dorso de la muñeca, los gruesos tendones, los músculos hinchándose, el inconfundible eco del sufrimiento. El placer alcanza cotas agonizantes mientras se aprieta la base del miembro enardecido, hilos transparentes sobre su mano, sus pupilas clavadas en Potter; sabe a la perfección el momento en que el orgasmo le arrastra. Casi puede oler el acre aroma del semen, que ve brillar sobre la palma que hasta ahora ha permanecido debajo del tablero. Y entonces lo comprende, mientras se sumerge en la inmensidad apasionada y febril. Draco simplemente lo sabe, todo es física.

 

El aire invernal corta su piel y la enrojece, pero no le importa, arriba en el cielo, es más fácil racionalizar la sensación de finalidad que Potter le provoca. Sólo es una regla básica, el principio fundamental que rige su universo, _acción y reacción_. Está en su naturaleza. Va a hacerle suyo y será para siempre.

 


	3. Inexplicable

_Inexplicable_

 

El vapor se arremolina a su alrededor como una sutil caricia, escucha el sonido de la puerta al sellarse y sonríe, aún absorto en el modo en que la espuma se desliza por el desagüe, cierra los párpados un instante y respira hondo, fiel a sus instintos, _esperándole_.

 

Draco es apetitosa piel caliente, es una visión majestuosa en medio de la semioscuridad en la que están sumidos los vestuarios, Harry observa el modo en que el cabello empapado parece más oscuro, la forma en que las gotas resbalan por los hombros y el pecho, sorteando los diminutos pezones sonrosados hasta alcanzar el ombligo, desde allí parte un tenue sendero de delicado ámbar que marca el camino hasta esa zona que la toalla blanca le oculta. Bajo el grueso algodón el pene de Draco está tan duro como el suyo. Y Harry ansía caer de rodillas y apartar la molesta tela, quiere verlo, _de verdad,_ lo de días atrás en la clase de Historia le ha sabido a tortura, vislumbrar esa carne turgente sólo ha tornado más vividas sus fantasías. Está demasiado cansado de intentar razonar lo inexplicable, sólo quiere que esa fiebre que le consume se disipe, quiere la cura a su enfermedad. Le quiere.

 

—Llegas tarde, _Potter_ —murmura arrastrando las palabras, con ese deje tan suyo que hasta ahora había odiado pero que de pie, parado en mitad del estrecho pasillo que conduce a las taquillas, descubre que le enardece. Hay algo perturbador en el modo en que el sonido vibra en el ambiente cargado de humedad, como si las sílabas vagasen por su piel, que está enrojecida a causa del viento invernal.

—¿Llego tarde? —repite, da un paso más y deja caer las protecciones de cuero sobre el suelo de baldosas, ecos rebotando en las paredes. Avanza unos par de metros y se le acerca, notando el latido del pulso que recorre errático su cuerpo, sacudiéndole de pies a cabeza. Aún lleva los mitones de lana cuando pasa por su lado, la sonrisa aviesa que curva los labios del Slytherin le da la respuesta que necesita, él _también_ conoce el juego—. Sólo vengo de volar un rato, Malfoy, aunque no lo creas Hogwarts no es tuyo.

 

No espera que alguien tan delgado como Draco tenga semejante fuerza, pero las manos que le empujan contra la pared más próxima le inmovilizan sin problemas, aunque no es como si fuese a luchar, no de verdad. Apenas ha tenido tiempo de apoyar las palmas para evitar golpearse contra la superficie resbalosa cuando un gemido se escapa de su garganta al sentirle detrás, su pecho aún empapado mojándole el jersey. Se retuerce contra él, disfrutando del modo en que esa dureza por la que delira se le clava justo en el surco entre las nalgas. Un tirón del cabello, forzándole a arquear la espalda y el cuello. El aliento ardiente excita la tenue piel tras la oreja, el corto vello de la nuca erizándose en oleadas.

—¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada mío aquí... _Potter_...? —La punta de su lenga traza una línea, lento y concienzudo, excitándole más allá de lo soportable. Jadea al sentirle morder, el dolor en la garganta se mezcla con el placer de esos dedos que trabajan en su bragueta. Ha inclinado las caderas sin que necesite pedírselo—. Porque yo creo que sí, que tengo algo justo delante que me pertenece...

 

El cabello de Potter tiene el tacto de gruesa y sana seda resbalándose entre sus dedos, tironea con una mano una vez más, forzándole a darle la boca, que saquea sin titubeos. Se escucha el tintineo de la hebilla del cinturón al estrellarse contra el suelo, roncos resuellos, están luchando por deshacerse de las botas que el Gryffindor calza; impaciente, usa la varita para desvanecerlas, los pantalones y calcetines son un oscuro embrollo a unos centímetros de donde están parados.

—Alza los brazos —dicta, aún entre besos y roces, por algún milagroso capricho, la toalla sigue en su lugar, fantasea con tenerle desnudo y vulnerable, quiere descubrir toda esa piel oscura y nervuda, tan diferente a lo que ha imaginado. Tiene la boca llena de saliva por las ganas de recorrerle palmo a palmo con la lengua.

—Oblígame, Malfoy —reta, las nalgas redondas se frotan lascivas contra su erección, un brillo diabólico en la mirada cristalina.

—¿Quieres jugar, Potter...? —ríe, sujetándole una vez más.

—¿Tú no...? —se burla, corcoveando contra su pelvis de nuevo, una media sonrisa adornándole los labios inflamados.

—Esta vez vas a perder, Potter...—advierte. Necesita marcarle, dejarle claro que nadie más que él va a tocarle. Su desenfreno alcanza un pico insostenible al verlo girarse.

—Defíneme _perder_... _Draco_ —responde antes de dejar escapar un lamento, provocado por las uñas que marcan la piel pálida de los glúteos.

Malfoy tira de las delgadas caderas, arrastrándole, obligándole a presentarle ese trasero que recorre con mirada ávida. El jersey y la camiseta acaban junto al resto de la ropa. Los músculos de la espalda de Harry se ondulan bajo sus dientes, chupa la nuca, hasta descender por la columna, usa las yemas para frotar los pezones que se yerguen bajo sus cuidados. El tiempo se detiene mientras se aparta para contemplarle: Harry Potter, con los muslos abiertos, sosteniéndose contra esa pared con los bíceps abultados por el esfuerzo, el rostro sudoroso y el negro cabello empapado. Desde su posición, los testículos apretados y oscuros parecen llamarle, suplicando su atención. Usa un pie para hacerle separar aún más las piernas, el pulgar recorre desde la base de la verga hasta el botón sonrosado, aún fruncido y oculto. Abre los dedos y separa las nalgas, que tiritan con su gesto, se inclina e inspira hondo el aroma almizclado de esa carne que se estremece bajo su toque.

—Vas a rogarme, Potter —advierte, enterrando el rostro en esa piel suave.

—No soy yo quien está de rodillas... —La frase queda ahogada por un ahogado  gemido. Harry nunca imaginó aquello, ni en su más locas fantasías; febril, llora, empujándose contra esa lengua que se entierra de forma inmisericorde dentro de su cuerpo, una y otra y otra vez. Nada, _nada_ le ha preparado para ese calor, para esa delirante sensación que le recorre sin cesar. Y ha rogado, suplica por más, aún cuando su ser parece incendiarse a cada segundo que pasa sometido las atenciones de Draco.  Draco... Draco Malfoy, que le está besando, comiéndole, destrozándole entre roncos gruñidos casi animales mientras hunde los dedos en él, abriéndole para después succionar, nota cómo su polla gotea de necesidad sobre el suelo, todas las terminaciones nerviosas que tiene parecen haberse concentrado en ese punto exacto, que implora por el sexo del Slytherin. Entonces grita con toda su alma, se queda ronco, pidiéndole que le deje correrse de una vez. Notarle apartarse le enloquece, pero la pérdida es mínima, porque, con un sonido gutural que le ahoga de lascivia, Draco le ha girado para enfrentarle. Le domina con su estatura, pero eso a Harry no le importa, sólo quiere tenerle dentro, acabar con aquel fuego que le consume.

La pared está fría cuando se dejan caer contra ella. Se arañan, ofuscados, enredándose, casi luchando, envuelve con los muslos la cintura de Draco, que le penetra de una sola estocada, bebiéndose el quejido, a medio camino entre el tormento y el goce, que sacude a Harry. El resto es un borroso caos de besos y manos, uñas y dientes, ondula las caderas, las gira, le nota apartarse y volver a enterrarse tan profundo como es capaz, sus entrañas cantan de dicha, las lenguas danzan con frenesí. Draco se hunde una y otra vez en Harry, acompasando los movimientos de sus caderas a los del Gryffindor, mientras sigue resollando contra su garganta. Está tan cerca, _tancercatancercatancerca...._ es como si el placer no acabase nunca, crece y crece y crece y entonces es como si esa enorme burbuja de hirviente dicha explotase sin previo aviso, haciéndole llorar de alivio, se contrae en torno a la polla palpitante que le llena, boqueando de puro gusto, aprieta más los muslos, disfrutando de la expresión que hace brillar el rostro de Malfoy en medio de su orgasmo. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, que abre las manos y le aferra con fuerza para no dejarle caer.

Pierden la noción del tiempo que pasan allí, aún unidos, apoyados contra la pared. El silencio es como un cálido manto que les acoge, sólo roto por las respiraciones aún agitadas. Se desploman hasta que están sentados sobre suelo, aún abrazados,  son un juvenil lío de miembros desgarbados, empapados de besos y saliva, de sudor y esperma. En la penumbra, los ojos de Draco brillan aún más claros, y el estómago de Harry se encoge, atenazado por miles de aguijonazos, mezcla de paz y tormento, incomprensibles pero reales, partiéndole el corazón.

Las bocas se buscan de nuevo, demandando proximidad, el contacto antes desatado se ha convertido en una sosegada sucesión de roces y suspiros, lánguidos y exploratorios, casi tiernos. Enredar los dedos en los mechones aún húmedos de Draco parece correcto, inspira el tibio aroma a jabón y semen, a sexo, es masculino y viril, y algo se le estremece por dentro.

 

Se han vestido en medio de un curioso silencio, parados frente a la puerta, Draco se gira y agita la cabeza, el jersey negro de cuello vuelto no alcanza a esconder una marca de brillante tono encarnado que adorna su garganta.

—Espera —exclama, estrujándole el antebrazo, deja rodar los dedos hasta rodearle la muñeca, es huesuda y delgada, como Draco, pero ahora sabe la fuerza que se esconde debajo de esa aparente fragilidad—. ¿Qué vamos a decir?

—¿Tú qué crees, Potter? —Una lenta sonrisa, llena de malicioso regocijo, y con un gruñido le aplasta contra la madera y están de nuevo besándose, buscando a ciegas piel desnuda que frotar. Nunca va a saciarse. Cuando se apartan, se siente orgulloso de ese rubor que colorea las pálidas mejillas de su amante, chupa con intensidad el dorso del cuello, casi desearía hacerle sangre.

—Dímelo tú... —Descubre que adora ver el modo en que esos labios brillan, inflamados por sus caricias.

El frío del ocaso de diciembre les recibe, dos figuras que caminan apresuradas en medio de ráfagas de nieve, se toman de las manos y ríen cuando Filch les reprende por llenar de barro la escalinata. Mientras cada uno se dirige a su lugar en el Gran Comedor,  por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry se siente libre. La brillante sonrisa que Draco le devuelve le hace recordar las últimas palabras que le ha susurrado antes de separarse: _Potter, hay cosas que son inexplicables..._ Por una vez, no puede estar más de acuerdo, sin embargo, mientras le tenga cerca, eso ha dejado de preocuparle.

 

 

_nox...._


End file.
